Suite Life Of Zack And Cody
by E.n.a.m.i72
Summary: This is how I imagine some funny episodes played by "Suite Life Of Zack And Cody"'s characters. Hope you'll like it, and enjoy reading it!


_**The Suite Life of Zack **__**& Cody:**_

-"Well, what can we do today? I'm really bored… Hey Mum, would you like to drive us to the cinema? I really missed the good time we spend there, throwing pop corns over old people like you mum… Oups, sorry! "

Cody trying to settle the situation: "Oh you know Mum, Zack is just so bored that he can say everything that goes through his head… Wait a minute: that means nothing, nothing goes through his head because he has no brain…"

"-Ha ha, you're very funny Cody…" sighed Zack, "No one can be as funny as you are, not even Moesby face when he try to catch us. Or mum, she's a pretty good clown when she thinks we are doing our homework when, in fact, we just watch the TV…"

Carey smiled suspiciously while she was waiting for more secret information about her children.

-"I'm right here Zack… That's a very mature behaviour, you know?" finally said Carey.

-"Ah, you're here mum, well Hi... In fact, Cody and I were discussing about some projects to, hum… just you know… it's kinda difficult to explain, especially to someone like you"

-"And you just keep on chatting like if I weren't here…"

-"No mum, he was just waiting to see your reaction, it's all about that, nothing more!"

-"Well, then my reaction will be to prohibit you from going out from this room. Both of you are grounded!"

-nooooo! Screamed the twins together.

_**Lobby:**_

The elevator opens and London emerge from it hurrying towards Maddie

-"London goes to London…"

-"And Maddie where might she go?"

-"Maddie stays in the store of candy. Yay me! That means nowhere my dear!"

-" That's really not fair, I'm saving money since last year to go there, and you can do it by just asking your dad by phone…"

-"You don't even have money to travel to London?! I think you're the poorest person I ever met."

-"You on the other hand are the most stupid person in this world."

-"Have you met everyone in this world?"

-"That's what I'm talking about! You know, I really don't need to meet everybody to make this judgement"

-"Of course not! I haven't met everyone yet, but I know they all are claiming to see me, I'm so adorable! Don't you think so?

-"It depends on your definition of beauty, if it's about being the closest to a monkey, honey you are the new beauty queen!"

-"Yay me, I do everything, so that's why I'm proposing to pay for your travel to London, you'll come with me, and we'll spend great time there!"

-"Wha-a-a-A-A-t are you serious? No really, what have you just said?"

-"Well, I'll take you to London with me so that we can go shopping together! But if you don't want to…"

-"Ok, that's fine. I'll be ready in just a few minutes" Maddie pulled out her purse and both a skirt and a shirt from a drawer and said: "Ok, I'm ready!"

-"Is that all you have? I'm wondering how you can live with that… Poor you! If you want, I can give you…"

-"Fine, let's stop chattering and have some fun with you"

-"Yay us!" screamed both Maddie and London.

-"Why are you shouting in my lobby, Miss Madeleine?" interrupted Moesby.

-"London has proposed to take me with her to London…"

-"Hum, it sounds good. But you must sell all the candy bars before you leave miss."

-"Please Mr. Moesby; it's the first time I'm going abroad. Can you forgive me? This time only!"

-"Aren't you ashamed Mr. Moesby to ask her to work while Miss Tipton offers her a free travel? Take these few dollars, I think they might cover the price of all candy bars, in any way, I was about to throw them, they don't smell good anymore!"

Mr Moesby counting the green papers he was handed: "These papers you have just given me equal to the takings of a whole year. Well, Miss Tipton, Miss Madeleine, enjoy your trip!"

And he walked back to his office or maybe should we say, he flied to his office.

Esteban stopped at the candy store to see if Maddie was there, he was surprised by seeing her putting a cardboard on which there was written: CLOSED. When she turned, a huge smile was on her face.

-"Why are you so happy?" asked Esteban as a sign of interest.

-"Well London offered to take me with her to visit London…"

-"That's what I call a good deal!"

London who was just walking around came to see if Maddie was fine.  
-"Ah Esteban, what are you doing here? Don't you see the cardboard: CLOSED ?"

-"Yeah, and that's why I came to ask Maddie why she was closing the store at this time?"

-"She's coming with me to London. Isn't that fun?"

-"Yeah… Like if someone could say no…"

-"What would you say if I offer you to come with us…"

-"Definitely yes!"

-"Hum Hum…"

Esteban spun around to see what was the origin of this sound, when he saw the face of his employer he added: "Of course if Mr Moesby wants"

-"… which is not true, because I need you at the hotel!"

-"Not if you earn 200$ by saying yes…"

-"YES my dear Esteban you can go wherever you want!"

-"You know? I think every employee needs to come with us, I feel lonely in my private jet so I think this would be a solution…"

-"You think?" interrupted Mr. Moesby.

London staying in the center of the lobby: "Hey everybody! Tipton's employee, I invite you all to travel with me to London. Am I not nice?"

Everybody yelling at the same tone: "Oh yes, you really are!"

To be continued! ^^

Hope you'll like it! This is my first fanfiction so I hope it's a good start.


End file.
